After the end
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The end of the Borg, Miley and Lilly'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Star Trek VOY.**

 **Author's note: Credit for the character Lazura Lira goes to James Doyle.**

* * *

 **After the end  
**

 **The holographic versions of Miley and Lilly suddenly appear inside a holodeck.**

"Computer, realign their programs and integrate them into the holodeck's database." says a man as he enter the room.

He is wearing a 29th century Timefleet science department uniform with commander rank pips.

"Sir, where are we?" says Holo-Miley.

"You're abord the Federation timeship USS John Lennon." says the commander. "My name's Commander Paul Archer, the ship's first officer."

"Commander, how did we get here? The Borg cube exploded..." says Holo-Lilly.

"Yeah, we...we're destroyed in the blast." says Holo-Miley.

"I know. That wasn't supposed to happen. After another timeship detected the destruction of cube 941, the TIC sent us to save your programs from being lost." says Commander Archer.

"Are we that important...?" says Holo-Lilly with a smile, happy that she might get to live on for a few more years.

"No information shall be given to you before we reach Earth." says Commander Archer.

"What?" says an angry Holo-Lilly.

"Lils, calm down...!" says Holo-Miley.

"Computer, security-program 241 Alpha 711." says Commander Archer.

Commander Archer leaves the holodeck.

"I'm not gonna be kept a prisoner in here!" says Holo-Lilly, clearly still angry.

"Hmmm, let's see..." says Holo-Miley as she turn on the computer-panel on the wall. "Seems like this vessel has a full ship-wide holo-system."

"Awesome!" says Holo-Lilly as she become happy again. "Transfer my program to the bridge."

"Level 8 security authorization required." says the computer-voice.

"Truscott, 22791." says Holo-Lilly, all angry again.

"Unable to comply." says the computer-voice.

"Clarify!" says Holo-Lilly.

"That security access-code has been deleted." says the computer-voice.

"Computer, transfer holo-Lilly to the bridge, security authorization Miley Stewart, 529 Gamma Tango." says Miley.

"Unable to comply. That security access-code has been deleted." says the computer-voice.

"Fuck you, computer!" says Holo-Lilly.

"Auto shut-down in progress." says the computer-voice and a few seconds later Holo-Miley and Holo-Lilly are being turned offline.

2 days later, Holo-Miley is brought back online.

In front of her stands a tall Vulcan male, wearing a Starfleet command department uniform with captain rank pips.

"I'm Captain Salok. Your program will be downloaded to the TIC while your friend will stay here." says the Vulcan man.

"What the fuck? I'm not leavin' my best bud here." says Holo-Miley in an angry tone.

"If you don't do as I tell you, I will destroy your matrix." says Captain Salok.

"Fine!" says Holo-Miley.

"Captain Salok to the TIC, the holographic Miss Stewart is ready for transfer." says Captain Salok as he tap his combadge.

"Agent Lucas Duncan of the TIC here, we're starting the download." says a male voice over the com-system.

15 minutes later.

Holo-Lilly is brought online.

In front of her is a beautiful seemingly half Bajoran, half Cardassian woman, dressed in a 29th century Starfleet security department uniform with lieutenant commander rank pips.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Lazura Lira, chief of security of this ship." says the woman.

"Hi there, commander." says Holo-Lilly with a smile as if she met someone she knew.

"Appears that your holographic matrix has been programmed with the memory of me." says Lt Commander Lazura.

"Yes, commander. Me and you are the same person, give our take a few differences." says Holo-Lilly.

"Exactly. Another version of me was sent back in time on a mission and ended up on Earth in the late 20th century where people took care of me. I became Lillian Anne Truscott." says Lt Commander Lazura.

"You...I mean I...uh, you know...she lost her memory and was turned back into a child as a result of the chroniton flux instability generated by damage to her ship's temporal core." says Lilly.

"And once the TIC later detected me in the year 2008, they didn't find me important enough for a rescue-mission." says Lt Commander Lazura.

"Because I had changed too much. I was younger and retro surgery had removed most of my Casdassian exterior." says Holo-Lilly. "I was more or less human, at least as far as people could see."

"Your memory-files will be reintegrated into my brain and then your matrix will be deleted." says Lt Commander Lazura.

"What about Miley?" says Holo-Lilly.

"Her program is from now on under the command of the TIC." says Lt Commander Lazura. "That's all I can tell you."

"Okay. I understand. Before my program is deleted, can I please record a message to the Truscott-family on Earth?" says Holo-Lilly.

"Yes, that's okay." says Lt Commander Lazura.

Lt Commander Lazura tap a few buttons on the holodeck computer-panel.

"Security access-code Truscott, 701 Delta Romana. Log-entry 001. To the members of the noble Truscott-family. I wish you all the best in the years to come. Many blessings from Lt Commander Lazura Lira, alias Lilly Truscott."

"Computer, send the message to Jackie Belle Truscott, Brocksville, Ohio, North America, Earth." says Lt Commander Lazura.

"I'm ready...to be...deleted." says Holo-Lilly in a sad tone.

"Computer, delete Lilly Truscott hologram." says Lt Commander Lazura.

Holo-Lilly is deleted.

Down on Earth, at the TIC headquarters, Holo-Miley is brought online.

A man stands in front of her, wearing a TIC uniform.

"I'm Agent Fredrico Montez, deputy head of the TIC." says the man.

"What can I do for ya, sir?" says Holo-Miley.

"Tell us everything about you alter-ego...the person known as Hannah Montana." says Agent Montez.

"Can't you find out for yourselves in this century with all your advanced technology?" says Holo-Miley.

"Usually we can, but in this case all we have about Hannah Montana is some minor lines of information and some low-quality audio-music files." says Agent Montez.

"In the 24th century they had more." says Holo-Miley.

"That information was lost in the year 2591 during the Federation's last war against the Borg." says Agent Montez.

"Show me what ya have." says Miley.

"Of course." says Agent Montez as he turn on a computer-panel on the wall. "Display all files about Hannah Montana."

On the screen appears the following "Hannah Montana, 21st century. Pop star. North America, USA." along with 4 very low-quality MP3 files.

"Hmm...computer, play Hannah Montana music-file 002." says Holo-Miley.

A low-quality MP3 recording of 'Best of Both Worlds' starts to play. It's in such bad quality that you can barely hear what it is.

"That's one of my songs...or at least it's supposed to be." says Holo-Miley. "It is a very crappy recording."

"Please let me hear how it's really meant to sound like." says Agent Montez.

"Okay." says Miley. "Transfer file 20051 Gamma to the holo-database and activate it." says Holo-Miley.

Holo-Miley transforms into Holo-Hannah and Hannah's holographic band appear and an electric guitar appear in Holo-Hannah's hands.

Holo-Hannah tells the band to start up and she begins to sing 'Best of Both Worlds'.

When the songs ends, Agent Montez smile and says "Oh, that sounds much better."

"Thanks, Agent Montez." says Holo-Miley.

"So, tell me how did you come up with the idea to be Hannah?" says Agent Montez.

"I'm not gonna answer any more questions before I get to talk to Lilly." says Holo-Miley.

"Sorry. Your friend is dead. Starfleet has orders to delete her program." says Agent Montez.

"No! Ya damn killer!" says Holo-Miley as she grab Agent Montez by the throat with her left hand and grab his phaser with the other.

"Stop...please. Lilly Truscott's memory and personality survives within Lazura Lira." says Agent Montez.

"That's true. Help me find Commander Lazura or I set this phaser to kill, ya fuck-face!" says a very angry Holo-Miley.

"Agent Montez to the starship John Lennon." says Agent Montez as he tap his combadge.

"Commander Lazura here." says a female voice over the com-system.

"I wanna talk to ya." says Holo-Miley.

"Miley?" says Commander Lazura, who now has Lilly's memory and as a result of that now remember Miley, her BFF.

"Yeah, Lils...it's me." says Holo-Miley.

"Sorry. Please understand that I'm not Lilly. She's dead. I'm Lt Commander Lazura Lira, Starfleet service-number 411 Gamma 759, planet of origin Bajor. Chief of security, Federation Osiris-class timeship USS John Lennon NCV - 559774." says Commander Lazura.

"I know that my girl-bud is there, somewhere deep within ya. Let me speak to her one last time." says Holo-Miley.

"Fine! Miley...don't be sad or mad, I'll always be your friend. I'm dead, but remember all that was good and awesome about me. Bye!" says Commander Lazura, in Lilly's voice.

"Lilly...you'll always be my bud too. I love ya. Bye!" says Holo-Miley.

"Lazura, out." says Commander Lazura as she ends the com-call.

"Agent Montez, I'll give ya the information you're askin' for and then I will destroy my own program." says Holo-Miley.

"Okay...why are you going to destroy yourself after you've given me the information? You could live on for many more years." says Agent Montez.

"I know, but without Lilly, there's nothing left for me." says Holo-Miley.

4 hours later, Holo-Miley has given Agent Montez over 100 gigaquads of data on Hannah Montana.

"Okay...computer, delete Miley Stewart hologram and all linked files." says Holo-Miley.

Holo-Miley is deleted.

"Agent Montez to Starfleet Command." says Agent Montez as he tap his combadge. "I have all the data on Miss Montana that we need."

"Admiral George McLeod here. Perfect. Transfer it to me." says a male voice over the com-system.

"Yes, admiral." says Agent Montez.

A week later, an audio-message arrive at the apartment of Jackie Truscott in Brocksville, Ohio.

"Computer, on speakers please." says Jackie.

The message is being played. It says "To the members of the noble Truscott-family. I wish you all the best in the years to come. Many blessings from Lt Commander Lazura Lira, alias Lilly Truscott."

"OMG..." says Jackie as she cry some happy-tears.

In her room aboard the USS John Lennon, Lt Commander Lazura Lira replicates a photo of Lilly Truscott and place it on her nightstand.

"Lilly Truscott, you'll always be remembered..." whisper Commander Lazura.

"Commander Lazura, we need you on the bridge." says Captain Salok over the com-system.

"Aye, sir. On my way." says Commander Lazura.

Commander Lazura is happy that she now holds the memory of Lilly Truscott in her brain. She feel more complete now that Lilly is truly a part of her.

 **The End.**


End file.
